Mysteries of Life
by Imagine Queen Love
Summary: SPOV: She thought it would be a visit, but what it turned out to be was a confession. She never knew what I had in mind.


_Hey everyone, "Gypsy" is back!_

_I have wanted to do something for Shadouge for a long time; they are one of my most favorite Sonic couples ever!_

_Warning! There is some swearing and mild sexual content here, but nothing to crazy. I'm not ready for that yet._

_Anyways, enjoy!_

_BTW, this is told from Shadow's POV, just to give you a heads up._

* * *

><p>I can't understand it. I'm confused enough about my past and who I really am, so why is this so unexpected to me? I am the Ultimate Lifeform and I've experienced everything one could see, but this is nothing I've ever been through. Maria wanted me to be happy and to do what my heart told me was right, and I think I've been ignoring that advice.<p>

Rouge has been my best friend for two years now. She's helped me through a whole lot, I feel very comfortable talking to her than to anyone else, and I'm finding myself growing highly attached to her.

My other comrades have always considered me to be a total badass, but Rouge is bringing the good out of me. Maria is the only person who has ever been able to do that, no one else. I didn't think it was possible for me to be nice to anyone, but she is showing me that it is.

It doesn't take an expert to know what I'm going through. I'm falling in love with Rouge.

That echidna Knuckles considers Rouge to be a serious pain in the ass because of her desire to the Master Emerald, but I don't see it. He can't see her the way I do.

No one can.

I've grown tired of hiding the truth. Rouge deserves to know how I feel about her.

I got onto my motorcycle and drove to her house. I got off my ride and almost froze at her front steps. I was questioning if I was really ready to tell her those three simple words that seemed easy, but are so damn impossible to say! Even for the Ultimate Lifeform.

_Don't be a wuss _I thought to myself.

I came this far and I'm not about to back out of this. She has to know. It's either now or never.

I knocked on her door. When she opened it, I thought I was going to break right in front of her.

She was wearing a short black skirt and a blue tang top that made her boobs look amazing. Her black high heel stilettos made me able to have a perfect view of her beautiful emerald eyes. Even after all this time I spend with her, I can still be stunned by her beauty.

"Hiya Shady!" That was Rouge's nickname for me. It didn't bother me too much, or at all really. She was in my arms in a second and the touch of her skin was completely unbearable.

"Hey Rouge. Can I come in?"

"Sure!" She grabbed my hand and brought me inside. I closed the door behind us. "You can wait in the living room, I'll be right back." She left for the kitchen.

I sat down on the couch and spent this time to think out my plan.

_I can't back out now. I've come this far and she needs to know. I just have to say those three simple words, 'I love you.' Nothing more. If she doesn't feel the same way, then…that's it. _My thoughts were loud and clear. This had to be done.

Rouge came back into the room carrying a bowl of strawberries. "Want some Shady?" She offered the bowl to me.

"No thanks, I'm fine. But thanks anyway though." Another act of my unknown kindness to her.

I was about to open my mouth until Rouge popped one of the berries into her mouth. The way she was eating it made my words lodge in the back of my throat and my instincts wanted me to leave the room. This would be a whole lot easier if she would stop being so damn sexy! But she can't stop it, that's how she naturally is.

She saw my nervous expression and swallowed the berry, "What's the matter Shady?"

"It's nothing, you don't have to worry."

She turned her position so she could face me and placed the bowl on the table in front of us, "So Shady, why did you come over here? You usually call me before you come over."

I turned toward her and looked back up to her eyes, "There's something I have to tell you Rouge."

"What is it Shady?"

I let out a deep sigh, _I love you. _Why was it so easy to think, but so damn difficult to say out loud? I need a different method, "Perhaps its best if I just show you."

"Show me? Shady, what do you-MNNPH!" I interrupted her by crushing my mouth against hers.

The kiss was unlike anything I ever experienced. I figured I would have this kind of reaction to my first kiss and I've been dreaming of being able to kiss Rouge, but I never thought it would feel this…amazing. I thought Rouge would shove me away at the first second, but she was still. I expected that as well; I did take her by surprise. That's when I got taken by surprise-she started to kiss me back. Her hands knotted in my quills, gentle but feverishly, as she started to deepen the kiss. My tongue slid into her mouth and I could taste the berry she ate. It was sweet and delicious, and the scent had entered my mouth.

I pulled away from her, a trail of saliva coming from our mouths, as I gave her a chance to breathe. Her breathing was heavy and strong, the taste of the berry lingered on my tongue. I enjoyed the taste in my mouth; it was so vivid, intense and tempting that it made me lick my lips. My tongue traced over her lips, enjoying the touch and feeling from it.

When her breathing came back to normal enough for her to speak, I crushed my mouth back onto hers. I wasn't ready for words, at least not yet. The force I was putting out was strong enough to push her down onto the couch as I was now on top of her. I thrust my knee against her pelvic, forcing her legs apart allowing me to go between them. I kept my knee jammed between her legs, but softened my force when she let out a groan in pain. I continued to make out with her, my tongue exploring her mouth, until we both needed to breathe. I pulled away from her, not wanting to stop kissing her, I started to kiss her neck.

Her breathing was erotic, but she was able to speak, "Shady, I-"

I put my finger to her lips, silencing her, and looked back to her eyes again, "Shh, not another word my love." I gave her a small peck and looked back at her, for I now had the strength to say what I should've said before this, "Rouge I love you. I loved you for a long time and I came here to tell you the truth. But I figured it would be better if I showed you just how much you mean to me Rouge. I will always love you."

Saying this made me feel 1,000 pounds lighter. Rouge's emerald eyes were wide with shock and her body was still. When she didn't answer back to me, I started to become disappointed. I turned my head to the side, now a strong sadness in my eyes.

"I can understand if you don't have these same feelings in return Rouge. I'll just be going now."

I started to lift myself off of her, but she grabbed my face in her hands and kept me on top of her. I looked into her eyes and saw desperation.

"Shady, please don't go." Her voice was a whisper.

It's time I know the truth, "Rouge, tell me, do you love me more than a friend?"

She was silent for a moment, but spoke, "Yes."

I leaned closer to her face, "Then tell me."

Her hands knotted in my quills, bringing me more closely to her until our noses touched, "I love you Shady, and there is not one thing on this planet that can ever change that."

For the first time very since Maria was alive, I was smiling, "That's all I needed to hear."

I crushed my mouth back against hers and she responded immediately. Her hands clenched in my quills allowing no space between us. I started to wrap my arms around her, one on the side of her neck and another tight around her waist, clenching her tight against me. My tongue wrestled against hers as a new form of desperation was in the way her lips moved against mines. Her hands released my quills and trailed down to my chest, stroking my chest hair as I was stroking her thighs…I was in heaven.

40 minutes later…

I brought the blanket over the couch, covering Rouge's tempting naked body, while my hand stroked her back and her wings. She was sound asleep, her arms wrapped around the midsection of my body and her hands rested on my chest hair. I rested my chin on her forehead, enjoying her scent and the pleasurable touch of her skin, as I started to fall asleep.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a place I didn't know. Colors around me were fading and appearing, the floor wasn't visible but I was standing up and not falling. This was a dream.

_Shadow…_ I heard a distant voice say.

I looked around frantically to find this person, but I didn't see anyone in sight, "Who's there?"

_Shadow… _the voice said again, more clearly this time.

I listened to the pitch, quality and tone of the voice. It sounded so familiar that I didn't want to believe this voice was who I think it is.

_Shadow…_ the voice was so loud and clear, like it was coming from right behind me.

Just then this strange blue orb of light appeared. It circled me a few times, and then started to hover in front of me. The orb flashed a bright light and I saw a figure. I froze up.

"It's so nice to see you again, Shadow!"

My voice was soft, "Maria?"

"It's been so long since I seen you, you haven't changed too much."

"Neither have you." That was stupid of me to say. Of course she hasn't changed much, she's dead. "How am I able to see you Maria?"

"I've come here for a purpose."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first saw you, when I first met you on the ARK, all I wanted was for you to be happy. But I knew that couldn't happen if you spent your whole life on the ARK. So when I sent you to Earth, when I said goodbye to you," She paused for a second, "My only wish was that you would find happiness when you start your life on Earth. And you have found happiness…with your loved one."

My loved one…, "Do you mean Rouge?"

She nodded her head, "Do you feel happy when you spend time with her?"

I let out a small laugh, "Are you kidding me? I feel a whole lot better just hearing her call me Shady."

She started to giggle, "You see how important she is to you. You know how you feel when around her. And I know that she will be the one to make you happy when no one else can."

Maria was right. Ever since I left the ARK, Rouge has always been the one closest to me. Now and when we first met. And I did really enjoy it when she calls me Shady.

"Will I ever be able to see you again Maria?"

"I'm not sure. I do hope to see you again Shadow. But I promise to always watch over you…and to make sure that you are happy. To fulfill my wish."

The area of my dream started to get foggy and dense. It wasn't as clear as it was when it started.

"It's time for me to go Shadow."

I didn't really wanted her to go, but I had to wake up…I had to get back to Rouge. "Goodbye Maria."

"Goodbye Shadow the hedgehog."

She transformed back into the blue orb that I saw her as first and started to vanish. The area started to drift and weaken. I closed my eyes and let my dream end.

I opened my eyes and found myself back in Rouge's house. I looked down and she was looking at me, still lying on my chest. I smiled from the sight. Maria was telling the truth. Rouge will always make me happy.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed this! It was rather fun to right, I've always been a big Shadouge fan.<em>

_I'll see you all soon, and dont forget to press that lovely 'review' button._

_Hugs and kisses, "Gypsy"! 3_


End file.
